


bring it back, bring it back

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, S8 compliant, S8 fix-it, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, unconventional storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: Keith wakes up, and isn't sure what to think of where he's found himself.(a story with an unintentional playlist)





	bring it back, bring it back

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first real foray into writing sheith content, i hope y'all will enjoy it.
> 
> and that you're ready for the heartache and possibly confusion.

** _come up to meet you_ **

** _tell you i’m sorry_ **

** _you don’t know how lovely you are_ **

** _i had to find you_ **

** _tell you i need you_ **

** _tell you i set you apart_ **

~

Keith didn’t know what to expect when he opened his eyes. Mostly he had expected a blackness that he would never be able to escape from, to no longer exist. It was a possibility that he was ready for and had been willing to accept.

Instead of facing an endless void, devoid of any sign of life other than himself, Keith saw Shiro.

Shiro’s face was a mix of worry and hope, gray eyes edged with tears for Keith. It made tears of his own bead up at the sight, although Keith knew it was from more than this, or even the near death experience. It was Shiro himself.

Keith swallowed around his dry throat, reaching a hand up cautiously to Shiro, almost worried he was a mirage and would disappear at his touch,

“Shiro, why the tears?”

The smallest of smiles began on the other’s face, it was enough to make Keith’s heart skip a beat. Their hands met, the touch warm and reassuring, everything Keith wanted it to be.

“Sorry baby, just worried. One minute you were awake and said you had a headache, and then the next one you’re on the floor.”

Keith paused, a lingering ache in his forearms finally making itself known. He must’ve dropped hard.

“Geez, I’m sorry. I. . . I don’t even remember what happened. How long was I out?”

Shiro shook his head, his free hand moving to brush at Keith’s hair, the gentle touch causing butterflies to start flying in his stomach.

“Don’t apologize, it’s alright, it was only a few minutes. You woke up pretty quickly the last time, so I was just more anxious to make sure you were alright.”

The flush on Keith’s cheeks was undeniable, as was what had to be the dopiest smile of his life. His heart already felt so full barely seconds after seeing Shiro, it was a feeling he wanted to bask in for as long as time would let him.

Even when Shiro raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior, none of it could go away. Keith was so happy.

“Seriously, are you okay? You don’t have a concussion do you?”

“I don’t think so. I just. . .”

Words failed him. He almost wanted to cover his face and giggle like a madman, Keith had never in his life felt this giddy. It was so strange, yet incredible to allow himself to be this open. Only Shiro could make him act this way.

Shiro gave a warm, hearty chuckle, leaning in close to Keith,

“What has gotten into you, my adorable husband?”

Keith’s breath caught at that, the words music to his ears. _Husband._

It was enough to distract him from how much closer they had gotten to each other, until he felt Shiro’s nose brush with his.

The kiss was unexpected, gentle on his lips.

But oh how it filled Keith with warmth, made all his worries melt away and make him feel safe, right here with his _husband, _Shiro.

His lips tingled when they pulled away, smiling up at the love of his life. His heart sang seeing Shiro look at him with the same love Keith felt for him.

Shiro got up, insisting Keith stay where he was to prevent another fainting spell. Just as he turned around Keith called out to him, remembering what he had wanted to say before that invigorating kiss.

The other stopped, turning to look at Keith. He felt shy all of a sudden, but still spoke what he wanted to say,

“Shiro. . . I love you.”

His husband smiled, a slight dust of pink crossing his cheeks.

“I love you too Keith.”

Shiro left to the kitchen, Keith looking down at his hand. His eyes landed straight on a ring, a silver band and an amethyst glinting at him.

A part of him deep down felt sour about how he wound up here, but Keith had never felt so happy and free.

Being a little selfish wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

** _tell me you love me_ **

** _come back and haunt me_ **

** _oh and i rush to the start_ **

** _running in circles, chasing our tails_ **

** _coming back as we are_ **

~

Keith didn’t know what to expect when he opened his eyes. Mostly he had expected a blackness that he would never be able to escape from, to no longer exist. It was a possibility that he was ready for and had been willing to accept.

Instead of facing an endless void, devoid of any sign of life other than himself, Keith saw Shiro.

Shiro’s face was a mix of worry and hope, gray eyes edged with tears for Keith. It made tears of his own bead up at the sight, although Keith knew it was from more than this, or even the near death experience. It was Shiro himself.

It hurt to use his throat, but still Keith spoke, trying to raise a shaky hand towards Shiro, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating,

“Shi. . . Shiro, why the. . . tears?”

Shiro stared at him in disbelief, letting out a watery laugh.

“_Keith. _”

An equally shaky hand met Keith’s halfway, fingers gripping tight. It hurt, everything hurt, but he was so happy that he could still feel it. Happy to still be alive. Happy to still be able to look at. . .

Memories came back all at once, vivid and intense: lying in this bed, the constant throb of his head, and then that conversation with Shiro-_ that conversation— _

His stomach bubbled, his other hand covered his mouth in an attempt to keep down what was coming up only to quickly drop. On top of the pain, Keith felt incredibly weak. How long had he been out?

The world shifted around him as Keith was lifted up and made to lean forward, it was more than enough movement to throw up bile into whatever container had been placed in front of him. A warm hand rubbed Keith’s back through his dry heaving, eyes watering up only to be gently rubbed away with a tissue that couldn’t keep the touch of cool metal away.

“It’s okay Keith, I’ve got you.”

He could tell how much Shiro wanted to pull Keith close, to comfort and welcome him back, and oh how he wanted to lean into the other and hear his heartbeat. Keith wished he could be selfish and take what he wanted.

But the horrible, sour taste in his mouth and the edge of those memories only reminded Keith what being selfish had done for him.

“What do you need Keith? Is there anything you want?”

There was hope there, and it stabbed at his heart like a knife.

“I. . . want my Mom.”

The hand stilled, more than enough to get across what had to be disappointment.

“Oh, of course. She just left to talk with the doctors a few minutes ago. Will you be okay by yourself, or did you want me to stay?”

Again, hope. It hurt in more ways than Keith could name. Before he could hide his emotions, but now after it all he couldn’t be bothered to hide his tears or the break of his voice,

“_Please _. . . I just want my Mom, Shiro.”

Keith stared straight ahead, unable to move, wishing by the second for the other to just go. Eventually Shiro relented, standing up and making the chair creak and leaving the air heavy with a conversation that wanted to happen.

Once the door closed, Keith laid back down, counting the seconds passing by in an effort to keep from breaking. Without even looking he knew that there was nothing on his hand, and that was enough to make him finally sob.

Keith couldn’t decide if he would rather be dead or not now.


End file.
